The Fisher King
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Morgan was with JJ when Elle got, just a continuation of time between Morgan and JJ with some loving! R/R JJ/Morgan Two-Shot! 11
1. A Drive Home

This two-shot is based off of the Episode "The Fisher King: Part 2" It's when Derek and JJ are together and they find out Elle was shot. So I'm adding some time spent between them after they get back to the team and it's the first night after Elle got hurt and the unsub died.

"_Elle has been shot. She's in the OR." _

Derek had felt sick to his stomach when JJ relayed the message to him. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and when JJ told Elle had been shot, it confirmed his fears. Elle had been shot and even worst, she was in critical condition. He had jammed on the brakes and turned the car around to return to Elle, but JJ stopped him and told him that they had to continue what they're doing. Morgan was so tempted to drop everything and return to Elle, but he knew that JJ was right and that they had to solve this case, or else Elle wouldn't be the last victim.

It's been a day since Elle was shot and Morgan didn't feel any better about it. He felt sick and pissed and he was sure that if he had ever gotten his hand on that son of a bitch that hurt Elle, he'd have killed him without hesitation. He quickly glanced over at JJ to see her in a fitful sleep on the office couch. She looked about as aggravated as he did, even in sleep and Morgan felt bad about it. He kind of took out his frustration on her and even worst he hadn't really said anything to make up for his foul mood. It amazed him the amount of crap JJ took but didn't retaliate; she just took it in stride and let him get out all the frustration he was feeling. She truly was an extraordinary woman and any man that got her heart was damn lucky, Morgan did silently promise himself that if anyone were to hurt JJ, he'd make sure that person would never be able to walk again.

He sighed and walked over to JJ, he hesitated for a second before reaching down and shaking JJ awake. She jumped slightly before seeing it was he. Taking a moment to stretch and yawn she then asked, "What's up?"

He smiled crookedly before replying, "Let me take you home." She almost shook her head no, but she could see in his eyes that he needed to do this; he needed to do something. She knew that Morgan would take seeing Elle in a hospital really hard because he couldn't do anything to save her. JJ knew about Morgan's hero complex and when he feels like someone got hurt because he wasn't there to save him or her then he feels a guilt that could envelope the whole team. JJ has seen Morgan's willingness to go into danger without the proper backup and put his life in jeopardy and from what she's seen she knows that he'll never stop doing that unless it either kills him or he's willing to see that he doesn't always have to save the day.

She smiled at him gently before saying, "Sure. Just let me grab my stuff." She rose slowly and groaned when her back popped back into place. She then trudged into her office to grab her files and stuff. When she looked back she saw Morgan standing in her doorway waiting for her with a wry grin on his face. "Oh shut up, you know I have my own little organization system." She scowled at him, knowing that her desk just looked like a pile of folders on her desk. She shook her head at him before following him out toward the elevators. They waited for about a minute before they got in and headed down to the parking lot. At first the quiet was comfortable, but there was some stuff JJ wanted to tell Morgan. She wanted him to talk to her and tell her how he was feeling. She knew about his 4 properties, she knew how he coped with things, but she wished he would open up to someone, not necessarily her.

When they got to his car, Morgan opened the door for her and got her settled before heading around to the other side and climbing in. He started the car, quickly glancing at JJ before heading out of the parking lot. JJ sighed quietly before looking out the window to watch the scenery go buy. She didn't live far from work, but she wasn't close either so they had quite a drive. She wanted to say something but at the same time she wanted the car to remain silent till they reached her house. She glanced in Derek's direction, his eyes focused on the road. She took in the strong set of his jaw; the slight beard and she couldn't help the admiration she had for his looks. He was so attractive, pretty much all the lady FBI agents' dream. She could remember times when Pen, Elle and she would discuss Morgan's hotness. It was a hot topic among them.

She grinned slightly before reaching down and turning on the radio. The smooth tones of R&B came out of the speakers and relaxed the mood in the car. She was more of Jazz and Country kind of girl but she could enjoy this kind of music. She bobbed her head to the rhythm of the music, surprised that Morgan didn't comment on her touching his radio. She knew that there were men that would get touchy about women touching their radio, but Morgan was cool with it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the past day's events wash over her. It went from one stressor to the next and she thought she was going to pull her hair out at one point. She sighed again as she tried to forget all that happened.

"You okay?" Derek's calm baritone washing over her in a calming wave.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just really tired." She replied with a slight grin. Morgan returned it with a nod and focused back on the road.

"We're almost there." She nodded in turn and looked back out the window again. She almost sighed in relief when they reached her apartment building. She waited for Morgan to turn the car off before turning to face him.

She paused for a minute before asking what was on her mind. "Do you want to come up for coffee or something?" She waited; silently berating herself for asking and at the same time scared that he would reject her.

"I don't know JJ…" she nodded knowing that he was rejecting, "but I don't want to go home right now." She looked up at him in shock before giving him a small smile and nodding. She opened her door and climbed out then reached for the back door when Derek's hand stopped hers. He opened the back door and grabbed her bag; nodding for her to go ahead. He followed her slowly and waited for her to open the door to her apartment. He hesitated for a second before going in after her. He took a moment to take in his surroundings and nodded that this was definitely the apartment of agent Jennifer Jareau. It was neat with an organized mess here and there and in a way it was perfect for her. Morgan smiled before looking to JJ whom appeared to be waiting for his approval of her place. He gave her a smiled before walking toward her. "You wouldn't happen to have a beer would you?"

"Uh yeah. A corona good?" She shook herself out of her reverie and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Morgan sighed before falling into JJ's coach waiting for her to return from the kitchen. He continued to look around her place, getting a feel for the woman he had come to care about a lot. She was confident, intelligent, compassionate and sexy as hell. The best thing about her though was that she gave as good as she got and she was a woman with a great sense of humor; able to kick back with the boys but maintain her femininity. Morgan sighed in pleasure when JJ returned with the beers. "Thanks."

"No problem. Excuse me for a second; I'm just going to change into something more comfortable. If you want you can borrow some of the clothes my brothers left back here?" Derek hesitated for a second knowing that if he stayed something could happen that would change things between him and JJ. Even with all of that Morgan could not get himself to leave.

"Sure, a pair of sweat pants would be good." JJ nodded before heading down the hall into her room. She returned a couple minutes later with a pair of sweatpants.

"This one should fit. You can change in the bathroom down the hall." Derek nodded before heading into the bathroom to change. He looked around the bathroom and smiled at the organization of JJ's bathroom. It was really neat, like freaky neat, which is the opposite of the chaos she calls her office. Derek sighed before looking at himself in the mirror. He wiped his face before pulling of his shirt and pants then pulling the sweats leaving himself bare-chested. Morgan was just opening the door when JJ was about to knock, spilled the beer she was holding in her hand on his chest. "Shit! I mean I am so sorry Derek, um, let me help you with that." She tried to ignore how the beer seemed to be much more appealing now that it was dripping down Morgan's chiseled body.

She quickly grabbed a towel and started to wipe down his chest not paying attention to the darkening of Morgan's eyes. She gasped in surprise when his hand grasped her wrist gently. She looked up to see his eyes focused on her lips, the intensity and lust there more intense then she has ever seen from a man. Her breaths started to get shorter when she felt herself being pulled against Morgan's body. His hard form powerful and intimidating and JJ knew she couldn't break the spell he had her body under no matter what she did. She looked into his eyes and she knew that in this moment she wanted Morgan to take what he wanted and dominate her, she needed him to kiss her, her body heated and her breathing labored. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before brushing his lips around her neck, barely touching her but driving her crazy all the same. "Derek please!" She watched his nostrils flare before he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. He paused for a second, questioning her for a second, but she merely moaned in answer giving Derek the permission he needed. He brushed his lips against hers before deepening the kiss and enveloping JJ in a deep earth-shattering kiss.

A/N: Next part will be the love scene!!!! Couldn't give it up in the first chapter. Heehee!!!


	2. Love and Compassion

Derek moaned into the kiss as his lips pressed harder against JJ's. He knew that this was wrong. They were both still coping with the stress of what happened to Elle and the recent unsub. Right now their emotions were on overdrive and this was not a good idea but Derek couldn't stop himself even if God himself came down and told them to stop. Derek wouldn't deny that this has been something he has imagined happening with JJ, but he also knew that they were partners coming off of a tough case and this was not the best course of action. "Derek. Stop thinking so much and just feel." JJ's voice brought Derek's head from his storm cloud of thoughts and focused him back on what was happening. He pulled back and stared into JJ's eyes; taken by how beautiful she was.

"You're so beautiful!" His quiet awe at her beauty blew her away. It was funny cause she did not think that she was as beautiful as the women that Derek dated all the time, but the way he was looking at her in this moment was more intense and impassioned than any look she has gotten from another man. She knew what this was and she knew the danger this situation presented if they were to continue but she wanted him and if taking comfort in her body was what Derek needed to right his ship then she was more than willing to be the woman who provided that for him. The idea of another woman touching Derek after this kind of made JJ angry and she pushed the feeling away wanting to focus on the here and now. Derek wasn't hers and she knew that.

Derek touched her face gently, memorizing its softness and beauty with his fingertips. He wanted JJ to understand that this moment, this night would be something that neither of them could forget and hopefully it would bring them closer together. He leaned in again and kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes and ultimately her lips. JJ sighed when her lips reconnected with his, feeling like she could breathe again. She moved her hands up and down his body; feeling powerful when his muscles contracted from the touch of her finger tips. This slow brushing of lips was driving her crazy and then it hit her like a bag of bricks what Derek was doing. "Derek, are you trying to seduce me?" Derek pulled back with an innocent smile on his face. The light touching and kissing supposed to make JJ want for more and without fail it was working but JJ was getting impatient; she wanted and needed to feel more of Morgan.

"Is it working?" He leaned back in and nipped the edge of her ear and JJ moaned in answer. He pulled back again and brought JJ with him silently asking her to lead him into the bedroom. She took his hand and led him down the hallway into her sanctuary. Derek paused for a moment in the doorway when she let his hand go continued on to her bed. He watched as she laid back on it facing Derek and reached out to him, beckoning him to come to her. He approached her like a predator, his eyes menacing and JJ whimpered at the tiny shiver of fear that raced down her spine. Derek in this moment was every bit primal and the want to dominate gave him an intimidating look. JJ had no doubt in her mind that when it came to making love Derek was the predator in every single way.

He crawled on to the bed on top of JJ and kissed her, the slowness from earlier forgotten and a more passionate approach taken. JJ moaned and arched up into the kiss; feeling Derek take control of her with his kiss alone. He leaned back and took the edges of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. He leaned down and nipped both hardened peaks of her nipples, making her gasp in excitement and pleasure, the pain so exquisite and right. '_Oh yes, Derek definitely knows what he's doing._' JJ arched into his mouth as he tongue continued to do wicked things to her nipples. She gripped at his head, holding him to her breast, not wanting this feeling to stop. She needed more; she needed something to happen. "Derek, please, please, I need…" She gasped in surprise when she felt Derek's hand press against her mound. She arched up in surprise and moaned at the pleasure that rushing through her. She groaned as Derek continued to ground the heel of his hand against her.

Derek pulled back as he watched her grind against his hand. She was so beautiful her hair wild and her eyes glazed with lust. Her short gasps made her chest rise and fall quickly. Derek groaned from the vision of JJ and he felt himself swell, his desire for JJ rising with every passing second. He pulled his hand back and nearly came from the disappointed whimper that left JJ's lips. He leaned down and kissed her again before rising up and taking off his pants and the rest of JJ's clothes. He took the time to memorize JJ's body. He took in her face filled with lust and desire, the dip in her neck, the rise and fall of her chest, the toned stomach and her firm, long legs. His eyes focused on in between her thighs and groaned again at what he saw there. He climbed back on to the bed and nudged her legs apart. He leaned in smelling her, groaning at her scent. Derek had never wanted someone as much as he wanted JJ right now. He glanced up at her face to see her watching him; she reached down and caressed his head, waiting for him to do whatever he pleased.

JJ watched patiently, her body humming from the pleasure that Morgan invoked from her. Derek took his time tasting her before he dove in, driving her crazy with his tongue. Derek groaned; feasting on her like it was his last meal. He was so hard and the sounds coming from JJ was making it harder for him to keep control of himself. He kept going until he felt JJ was close to reaching her climax. He pulled back groaning from the whimper that escaped JJ's lips. He looked to JJ, silently asking about protection and she reacted quickly, wanting to feel Derek inside of her. She reached into the nightstand table next to the bed and took out the condom, ripping the packet open before taking it out and sliding it onto to Derek. She pushed him back onto the bed before straddling his stomach, grinding against him, bringing herself closer to her climax once again. "JJ, please!" Derek begged, his voice deep and hoarse from desire. JJ moaned before raising herself and slowly sliding herself down on Derek. She paused halfway down, moaning from Derek's size stretching her, already so deep inside of her. Derek strained to keep himself under control, trying to stop himself from driving himself up and inside of her. JJ moaned as she watched Derek fight to control him, moaning at the fact he was allowing her to take her time to get use to him. "JJ, baby, I need you…" before Derek could finish slammed herself down the rest of way causing herself and Derek to come apart.

She collapsed onto his chest winded from the orgasm she just experienced but before she could truly catch her breath, Derek flipped them over and began to slowly but powerfully driving himself inside of her. JJ felt herself building up to another climax, gasping and moaning from pleasure. She moaned loudly when she felt Derek swell inside of her; her climax fast approaching. Derek started to thrust faster, his hips driving hard against hers and JJ knew she wouldn't be next longer. "Derek…I'm so… so…close. Please!" JJ gasped out to him, begging Derek to release her. Derek hearing her plea reached in between them, rubbing her clit to bring her release, his coming as well. Derek drove into her a couple more times before he felt her fluttering around him and squeezing him tightly in her release drawing out his release as well. Derek groaned as he came before leaning down on top of her in exhaustion.

He turned over again so that JJ would be resting on top of him. He was still inside of her but neither made a move to separate from each other. JJ was still trying to catch her breath before resting her chin on his chest so she could look into his eyes. "Oh my god. That was unbelievable." JJ nearly smacked herself as she watched a smug look come across Derek's face.

"Is this why you invited me up here JJ? Take advantage of me because of my sexual prowess knowing I would not be able to resist you womanly wiles. Naughty naughty JJ, I wonder how the team would take it, knowing you took advantage of little old me." JJ smacked him on the chest before leaning up and kissing him gently.

"No, I invited you up here because I was worried about you, I knew that you were really upset over everything that happened with Elle and I wanted you to have someone you can talk to. You don't always have to be the hero Derek. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. It bothers me that you tear yourself up about things like that. I care about you so much Derek and it scares me when your in the field, you always rush into danger without any concern about yourself and then when something happens to team member that wasn't you then you get angry and torture yourself with guilt. I wanted to let you know that you don't have to be batman and that even when stuff happens, you can't always be the one that takes the fall." Derek sighed when JJ finished speaking. He knew what she said was true, he always would rush into danger, knowing that there was a chance he would get hurt, but he did it anyway. He also did torture himself when someone on the team got hurt and that person wasn't him.

Derek sighed again as he reached down and wiped tears streaming down JJ's face, "What you say is true and I can't deny it. I can't promise that I am going to change anytime but I can promise you that I will try to be more careful when I am in the field and I can try to not feel so guilty when things that happen outside my control do happen. What I can't promise you though is that I won't try to be the hero; I can't change that part of me JJ. If I have to choose between someone else on the team or me, I'd rather it be I than a member of the team or you." Morgan shrugged and waited for JJ to respond.

JJ couldn't find the words to respond so instead she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, pouring in all the emotions she has been feeling. Morgan responded to her kiss, taking from her all he could. JJ pulled back and smiled a little, hoping that this, whatever it was would lead to more and she could see that the same hope was in Derek. They, however, could talk about that later as there were other things that JJ wanted to be doing. She grinded her hips against Derek making him moan and rolled them over, starting their love-making all over again.

Here's the conclusion to the two-shot. Hope you guys liked it.

EvilMojoJojo


End file.
